daemonicswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Circle
The Guild of the Golden Circle is located in Fira, west of Fira Castle, near the farms. The guild master will send you out to do some tasks for various rewards. Stepping in the golden area in the Western room will provide EXP or Gold based on the hero's level. Missions # Talk to guild master Sentarus and join the guild # Your first task is to bring supplies to the church of Fira. Put them in your bag and enter the church. #*Reward: 250 Gold # Return to Sentarus # Bring the pack horse to Ramoria. #*Reward: 750 Gold # Return to Sentarus # Slay all undead in Fira Cave. #*Reward: 1,000 Gold # Return to Sentarus # Slay all undead in Firian Graveyard. #*Reward: 2,000 Gold # Return to Sentarus # Investigate the Firian Church - Defeat Abyssinal inside the Firian Church. #*Reward: 5,000 gold # Head to the Northern Mountains, break the ice with Song of Fira, and open the lockbox to obtain the Icy Staff. Return to Sentarus with the staff equipped. #*Reward:Icy Staff(Set of First Mage) + 1,000 Gold # Slay all the Bandits in the Jungle - Just right-side from God of Tree. #*Reward: 1,500 Gold # Slay all the Bandits in the Northern Mountains. #*Reward: 1,500 Gold # Slay assassins north of Fira. #*Reward 1,500 Gold # Return to Sentarus # Investigate the Firian Barn - Defeat the Bandits and its leader. #*Reward: 1,500 Gold + 1,500 Exp # Slay all Orcs who are looking for something - South east of the Dessert Village. #*Reward: 1,500 Gold # Slay all Orcs who are looking for something - Northen Mountains. #*Reward: 1,500 Gold # Slay all Orcs who are looking for something - Right-side of Alexandria Arena. #*Reward: 1,500 gold + 1,000 exp # Return to Sentarus # Defeat Zorl located in Hordolian the Orc City. #*Reward: Golden Circle Fragment 1 + 10,000 gold + 2,500 exp # Return to Sentarus # Talk to Sentarus about Real Estate (this gives you your house for free). Talk to him a second time to receive your next quest. # Talk to the Queen of shadows in the Thieves Guild. #* incorrectly directs you to the southern desert where the thieve's guild used to be. # Talk to the fence inside the Alexandria Tavern # Lockpick the chest inside of Alexandria Mansion. #*Reward: 7,500 gold + 1,000 thievery Exp + inside the chest # Talk to the fence inside the Alexandria Tavern. # Lockpick the chest inside the Smuggler's Tunnel and get the Evidence. ( you may have to lockpick it 3 times ). #*Reward: 1,000 thievery Exp + inside the chest. # Talk to the fence inside the Alexandria Tavern. # Talk to the Queen of Shadow in the thieves guild. # Travel to the Ice Temple. Go right, past the Giant Scorpian and through the wall. Use song of fira to melt the ice and lockpick the chest to obtain the Ancient Key. #* Rewards: Ancient Key # End of quest at the moment. Category:Locations Category:Quests